haircut
by Chanel19
Summary: PostROTJ, Han wonders why his hair is so long, Leia offers to help him with that.


------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haircut**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

by Elaine Risley and B. Bennet

Leia rolled over at the sound of Han going into the bathroom. She yawned. It was late; they'd slept aboard the _Falcon _to get away from the noise of the party going on in the Ewok village.

"What the hell?" she heard drift from the bathroom.

"What?" Leia called.

Han came out of the bathroom. "What's going on with my hair? Does it look two inches longer than it did yesterday?"

Leia smiled. She tossed her legs over the side of the bed and stood; she wrapped the sheet around her. "Let me see," she said as she moved toward him. She was aware that this was a very different time for them--this was the morning after...the first day of the rest of their lives, and other clichés for beginnings. But as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, he shut his eyes and lightly pushed his head into the pressure of her fingers. She stopped worrying.

She took more time than necessary in assessing whether or not his hair was actually longer than it had been. She liked the golden color juxtaposed against the warm tan of his skin, and she found herself fascinated at the way her fingers felt as they moved through the silky strands of his hair. The back of her hand scraped against the stubble of his chin and a chill ran down her spine. She leaned over and pressed her lips against his jaw just below his ear.

His hair did look a little longer. Actually, she had noticed yesterday that it looked longer and lighter than it had on Tatooine. The lighter color she could attributed to standing out in the light of twin suns, but she had no explanation for the length.

"Do you want me to trim it for you?" she whispered.

Han turned around to face her and slid his hands around her waist. "You know how to cut hair?"

Leia arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm Alderaanian. I can do anything with hair."

Han laughed. "Is that so?"

She grinned. "Yes, it is."

"If you say so." He moved away from her to scrounge around in a drawer.

Leia leaned over and gently poked him in the side. "Don't hand me wiring shears and expect me to cut hair with them."

Han deftly twisted away while he continued his search. "I'm not. I think I have a decent pair of scissors in here somewhere."

"My," Leia said, pretending to be impressed, "next you're going to tell me you have a comb, too."

Han rolled his eyes. "Aha!" he said, then turned around and handed her a pair of scissors.

Leia took them and made a show of checking the blades.

"Oh, come on," Han said as he grabbed his desk chair and moved it to the center of the room.

Leia grinned. "Wet your hair."

Han went back into the bathroom and returned in a few minutes later wet-headed, comb in hand.

Leia gestured to the chair. "Now sit."

Han obeyed, and she stood over him and combed his hair straight back. She frowned. His hair did seem longer. Maybe it had something to do with coming out of hibernation. Maybe his hair follicles were trying to make up for lost time.

She began to part his hair and trim it, while taking care not to nip his ears. She worked her way around front and leaned down to make sure his sideburns were even. She knew, the minute she leaned over, that she'd made a mistake; Han could apparently see her cleavage where the sheet was wrapped around her chest. The next thing she knew, he had stepped on the edge of the sheet and the whole thing fell to the floor.

"Did I ever tell you about this fantasy I have where this beautiful naked woman cuts my hair?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leia said innocently. "I'm done."

"Damn." Han said reaching to pull her into his lap. "Okay, did I tell you about this fantasy I have where a beautiful woman cuts my hair and then strips naked and throws herself at me?"

"I did not throw myself at you," Leia said, trying to keep her voice prim. "You grabbed me. That's hardly the same thing."

Han noted that she didn't get up off his lap.

"Seems like the same thing to me."

Leia shook her head. "Well, it's not."

"Oh," he said; he forced his expression into a disappointed frown.

"You know," she grinned, "I used to fantasize that I was a hair designer and that one day a handsome man came in to get his haircut and I was so overwhelmed by his manliness that I allowed myself to be ravaged by him."

"Ravaged?" Han asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Slowly, lovingly ravaged." She gave a small smile and began to blush.

Han grinned and pulled her into a warm hug. "Is that possible?"

She nodded and leaned into his chest. "I think so."

Han stood and scooped her into his arms. He started towards the bed. Leia leaned in close and licked the base of his throat. "Don't you want to see what your hair looks like?" she whispered.

Han dropped her onto the bed, then reached for the waistband of his shorts. "I trust you," he grinned.


End file.
